Pending Romance
by NuclearPandaGas
Summary: His words and their hidden meanings never seem to capture her, so he continues to wait, hoping that instead of being captured, she would fall into his arms.


Summary: AU; His actions and their hidden meanings never seem to capture her, so he continues to wait, hoping that instead of being captures, she will fall into his arms  
Pairing: SasuSaku [Oneshot] [AU]  
Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor its characters.

---

Sasuke doesn't realise that he is waiting for her till the fourth visit. She calls prior, voice unsteady and hesitant and winds up at his doorstep, small and frail, a breakable-looking figure that no one would recognise as her.

She doesn't seek his arms for he hadn't offered and how he wished he had. Anything to stop the stomach-churning emptiness that her eyes hold.

And she proves to be stronger than she'd let out, barricading her tears to her person, which makes him admire her all the more. But he can't help but question why she won't tell him, why she doesn't look to him for consolation. He hopes it is to show her strength, not to further emphasise the fact that they are no longer as close as before. That he holds no shares in her heart anymore.

That night, conversation is familiar and yearned for on his part. She manages to maintain the wit that she had possessed since long ago despite her current agonies. And he hopes that he isn't too conceited to think that she does it for him, because she has known him long enough to realise that he is socially inept and wouldn't be able to handle an uncharacteristic silence on her account, let alone her sobbing story.

After they clean up, storing the remnants of their lasagne into a container, she sleeps on his bed and he on the sofa because as a gentleman, he has no right to take advantage.

It is a while before he can settle into any form of sleep, not because of the rough material of the couch, grating at his skin. If anything, he would rather stay awake the whole night, just in case she makes her escape, and leaves, as usual, without saying goodbye. But, _as_ usual, Sasuke fails to keep her by his side, he fails to mention the feelings he keeps protected, unidentified by everyone around.

In the morning she is gone, footsteps so quiet and careful that he does not hear.

Similarly to her other visits, breakfast is prepared and a customary note left on his kitchen counter with a word of thanks. And once again, he is left to wait for her. Listening to his voice mails, checking his inbox, all the while, clinging to the fading smell on his sheets.

It was around a year back that he put a name to this feeling, albeit grudgingly and almost morosely, because he knew it would be impossible to have her.

But from time to time, on the days that she does come around, be it to do with work or otherwise, he welcomes her with an unconventional ease, only to be disappointed by the lack of presence the following day.

Half a year passes by, painfully slowly and he counts the days since her last visit.

When she does come next, it is unexpected, but she looks contented and refreshed. One part of him is glad that she is able to feel this happiness while the other is saddened by the fact that she is experiencing it without him.

They have dinner like normal and talk amongst themselves. Except, unlike last time, the conversation isn't half-hearted, her laughs are genuine and it makes him feels more alive. He allows himself the occasional smirk, but in truth, he wants to smile, because she's here, back with him.

They go to sleep and he tries to stay awake, but fails as always.

When Sasuke wakes up, he can feel the loneliness itch at his insides but he chooses to ignore it, instead awaiting her next visit. He moves to the kitchen counter, searching for the routine note, but doesn't find it. Nor does he find breakfast laid out.

With an uncharacteristic sense of urgency, he rushes towards his bedroom and pushes the door open. His heart drops by a fraction.

The sheets are made and her clothes are gone and humourlessly, he laughs to himself.

"What's so funny?"

He turns around to see her in all her damp-haired glory, towelling the soft locks with a slight smiling tugging at the corners of her lips.

Sasuke remains calm, fighting down the jumping feeling in his stomach. She takes a small step towards him and tilts her head upwards a little more.

"I've got some time, want to grab some coffee?"

And he does.

- - -

They've been sitting in a small, secluded cafe by his apartment for almost an hour. She is laughing boisterously, describing the things he has missed, Naruto, Hinata, everyone. She tells him that when the director of the hospital leaves, they want her to be the replacement and that she couldn't be happier. But you're so young, Sasuke thinks to himself.

For a moment, she looks outside the window and the light dances on her skin. He considers her closely, with her rosy hair pulled into a bun and clear, ready eyes. She is _beautiful_.

He allows himself to indulge in fantasy, making the what-ifs reality, that in fact, they are a flawless pair, that there is no two ways about it. That she is _his_ and doesn't need to correct the waitress who mistakes them for a couple. Because they are one.

But sooner than he anticipated, she makes a move for her purse and places a few notes on the table – his future fancies, because he does _not_ daydream, have disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke," she smiles and he doesn't realise that it is half-hearted because he is trying to find an excuse to make her stay. "It was really nice talking with you, but I've got to go now." She stands and gives him an awkward hug, awkward because he does not return it, still seated and racking his brain.

She starts walking, through the door, onto the street. And before Sasuke has a chance to process his actions, he is out of the cafe and desperately following her. But she is too far away for him to catch up to, there are people in his way, frustrating him further. So he calls out to her.

"_Sakura_."

It is not loud, barely noticeable even, especially amongst the crowd. Even so, she turns around with something of expectancy or hope about her.

She stops and sees his face, handsome and defined, clawing through the masses of people to get to _her. _

He reaches out, heart beating irregularly, fast. "Sakura," he breathes again and it feels _right_.

With a surge of fearlessness and _need, _he touches the back of her neck delicately, bending his downwards. The moment their lips meet, there is static. A longtime's worth of feeling poured into one kiss and she reciprocates wholeheartedly, unwilling to let such a moment pass by. She grips the material of his top and leans in deeper. Their eyes are closed, and it feels as if time is waiting for them. Making up for the years that they had lost before.

As they part, she feels light and leans her forehead against his collarbone. Her breath is warm on his skin and he closes his eyes as he revels in the smell of her, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

Sakura speaks, her voice muffled against his shirt but he can make out the words perfectly. "I'm in love with you."

And he says, "Thank God."

* * *

Sup dudies :D My first fanfic! Thank you to those who have read it from top to bottom – you've made my day, and if you're planning to review, man, I might kiss ya! Only if you want -.-'

SasuSaku equals genius in many more ways than one. Now I leave you.

Signed NPG


End file.
